


Flying High

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

There was nothing more agonizing than a long and early flight, only perhaps a long and early flight while being cramped up in his seat by some weird stranger. But this time it was different, sure, he was forced onto the cold metal wall of the plane and half of his seat was taken, but it wasn’t a stranger next to him, this time it was Sauli, he was sleeping all cuddled up over Adam, head on his shoulder, a leg in his lap; practically using Adam as a body pillow. Sauli had fallen asleep a good two hours ago and Adam was both happy and jealous that his lover can actually get some rest. He looked out the window, but the only thing he could see was dark blue water, it looked so endless, clean and beautiful, it kind of reminds Adam of the love he has for the little guy on his shoulder. He gets so scared at times, because there are so many things that could make them drift apart, so many thing can come between them and ruin their happiness, but just like this ocean Adam would crush anybody that stand in their way with the biggest waves that the winds could carry.

 

“Sir? Umm… would you like to change seats? We have a few others free.” A blond stewardess whispers to Adam. He’s confused, why on earth would he want to change seats, then she looks over at Sauli.

 

“Thank you, but it’s ok, he’s my lover.” She nods, smiles politely and leaves, Adam takes another sip of his tea and leans his own head over Sauli’s.

 

***

 

“Adam.” A soft whisper trickles up his body, reactivating his brain, his eyes wouldn’t open though, they were glued together with an extreme tiredness. “Adam, we’re almost there.” Oh, he fell asleep. He finally opens his eyes and resizes that now he’s the one resting his head on his lover’s shoulder. He rose up, wiping away at the wet corner of his mouth and looked over at the warm smiling face next to him, Sauli also had drool all over his neckline, practically pooling in his collarbone and damping his blue shirt. He immediately felt embarrassed and wanted to look away, but then Sauli wiped the spit away with his fingers and brought them to his lips, licking them clean.

 

Adam doesn’t say anything, he just leans over and takes Sauli’s lips with his own, kissing softly as he felt the vibrations of the plane’s wheels hitting ground once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff? Do we want fluff? 


End file.
